Various computer peripheral devices such as keyboards, mice, mouse mats, speakers, include lights, which may be configured and controlled by the user individually for each peripheral device. However, configuring the lights for multiple devices so as to achieve a seamless coordinated and synchronized lighting effect across multiple peripheral devices is complicated. As such, there may be a need to provide methods for configuring the lighting effects on multiple devices.